De la A hasta la Z
by karliss
Summary: Momentos NaruHina que incluirán las letras del abecedario. N de Nervioso: Naruto se entera que le gusta a Hinata. O de Onigiris: A Naruto no le gusta que Hinata cocine para alguien más.
1. Chapter 1: A de Apoyo

Hola! Se que tendría que estar con mis otras historias, pero hoy de repente quise hacer esto, así que conociéndome de que no me quedaría tranquila hasta escribir... ¡aquí estoy!

Les aviso que los capítulos serán cortos (500-1000 palabras). Es para que no me digan que son muy cortos. Planeo actualizar con bastante rapidez... si es que ustedes son buenos conmigo y me regalan comentarios... jaja...

Puede ser que el próximo lo suba hoy mismo...

.

.

**A de Apoyo**

A Naruto nunca le había gustado ver a una chica llorar y en ese momento le gustaba aun menos darse cuenta que cuando ella era la que lloraba para él era peor, la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en algo insoportable que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Con las manos apretadas se acerco hasta la chica que había estado observando por los últimos quince minutos.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

–N…Naruto…-kun.

El chico miro fijamente esos ojos tan parecidos a la luna cuando estaba llena, eran tan bonitos que se podía perder en ellos, pero en ese momento mostraban tristeza… un sufrimiento tan grande que ni siquiera cuando contemplo el sonrojo en las mejillas que empezó a aparecer en la joven pudo sonreír, por lo general cuando ella se sonrojaba él siempre sonreía, está vez fue diferente. No era un momento para reír.

– ¿Por qué lloras?

–Mamá….

Naruto no necesitaba que le dijera más, tan solo la abrazó. Él sabía que la madre de Hinata se encontraba grave en el hospital. Es más, los médicos ya habían dicho que no tendría más que días antes de morir. Era fácil darse cuenta que ese momento ya estaba por llegar y eso era lo que la tenía tan mal o por lo menos lo era para él. Después de todo, esa chica que en esos momentos se encontraba en sus brazos llorando era su novia, era algo normal para él conocerla.

Sabía que lo que más que quería era estar con su madre en esos momentos, pero su padre se lo había prohibido. Según él era una Hyüga y tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, entre esas estaba la de asistir al colegio y mantener una cara sería en la que "supuestamente" decía: no me importa nada, nada me afecta.

A veces Naruto creía que odiaba a su suegro.

¿Cómo ese hombre no se daba cuenta que Hinata lo único que quería era estar con su mamá? ¿Tan sin corazón era? No… esa pregunta no tenía ni que hacérsela, Naruto sabía que lo había aceptado como el novio de su hija era por quienes eran sus padres… solo eso le interesaba: los beneficios que podría tener con ese noviazgo.

-Shhh… –sin saber que poder decirle en ese momento tan solo la abrazó y acaricio su cabello tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

–Gra…cias N…Naruto-kun. –La escuchó susurrarle por mientras que seguía escondida en su pecho llorando.

Naruto cerró sus ojos por mientras que seguía ahí… por ella. Calmándola con su toque.

– ¿Quieres que nos vamos?

–No, te…tenemos c…clases.

–No me importaría. –Volvió a decirle.

– Na… ¡Naruto-kun! Solo t…te quieres saltar l…las clases. –Le dijo en un tono de reproche por mientras que quitaba el rostro de su pecho. Le dio una sonrisa tímida.

–Entonces ve a lavarte la cara, la hora del almuerzo está por terminar.

Sin decirle nada se paro y empezó a caminar con él siguiéndola.

Por mientras que miraba su espalda se prometió estar siempre ahí para ella. Él sería su apoyo, donde ella siempre tendría un hombro en el que llorar, reír… o lo que quisiera.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: B de Burla

Hola una vez más! Como les prometí... volví con la continuación.

No me demoré mucho, verdad?

.

.

**B DE BURLA**

Se puede decir que desde el mismo momento en que tenía uso de razón se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía… de su propia familia.

Al principio eran pocas y podía hacerles caso omiso. Pero eso con el tiempo empezó a cambiar, cada vez eran más y ya no podía dejar de verlas.

Cuando cumplió seis años, para ella ya eran espantosas, poco faltaba para que tuviera pesadillas, pero siguió con la cabeza en alto tratando de mostrar que no le afectaban.

A los siete la pequeña mascara que llevaba para que no se dieran cuenta de todo lo que la afectaba, se rompió. Ya no eran tan solo las miradas, en ese momento también estaban las palabras.

–Es débil…

–La sellaran…

–Supongo que se lo merece…

–La heredera tiene que ser fuerte…

Una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho por mientras que escuchaba. ¿Cómo su propia familia podía hablar así de ella? Hinata sabía que los que estaban hablando pertenecían a la rama principal, ellos eran los que no la querían. En cambio, en la rama secundaria era bien querida y todos la aceptaban.

Sin querer escuchar más prefirió salir corriendo del compuesto sin saber a dónde iba… solo estaba en su mente escapar, tener al fin un momento de relajación y lejos de aquellos que se hacían llamar su familia. No quería que la vieran como estaba en esos momentos con sus ojos llorosos.

– ¡Auch! –Exclamó por mientras que caía al suelo al haber chocado con algo de frente–. Lo sie…siento –dijo por mientras que levantaba la vista para ver con quien tropezó. Retuvo el aliento por mientras que lo miraba. Sus ojos quedaron atascados en un par de ojos azules que estaba segura se verían como los suyos: llenos de lágrimas. Se notaba que él había estado llorando y sintió el impulso de decirle que estaba todo bien y que sonriera para ella. Obviamente con ese tipo de pensamiento solo consiguió que se sonrojara bajando la vista y jugar con sus dedos.

–No te disculpes, fui yo el que no se fijaba. –Escucho como le decía el niño rubio. Hinata levantó la vista solo para volverla a bajar cuando lo vio que le sonreía. Estaba segura que esa sonrisa tendría que estar prohibida… ¡la dejaba sin aliento!

Vio una mano estirada hacia ella, así que la tomó y se paro tratando de no mirarlo más de la cuenta.

–Gra…gracias… –Le dijo tratando de que no fuera un simple susurro.

–No hay de qué. –Podía escuchar un tono divertido en el niño. No lo entendía, en el momento que chocaron se notaba que había estado llorando y ahora estaba divertido, ¿alguien podía cambiar tan rápido de humor? – ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Hinata agrandó los ojos sin saber si tenía que decirle su apellido o solo su nombre. En una de esas él había escuchado de los Hyüga y no querría hablarle...

–A lo mejor si te digo el mío me dirás el tuyo, ¿verdad? –Empezó a hablar otra vez al ver que ella no le contestaba– Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha.

No le había dejado otra opción…

–Hyüga Hi…Hinata.

Siguieron en silencio sin saber que decir por unos momentos hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué llorabas? –Le preguntó con duda, sin saber si podía preguntar o no.

–Porque mi familia me considera débil… –Hinata no sabía que tenía ese chico rubio, pero la hacía confiar en él–. ¿Y tú… por…por qué ll…llorabas?

–Porque los adultos se burlan de mi diciéndome demonio.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida. ¡Ella no le hallaba nada de demonio! Si lo tuviese que describir sería algo más parecido con un ángel.

– ¿De verdad lo crees?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿De qué parezco un ángel?

¿¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!? No pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro y termino desmayándose.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba en un parque y el chico rubio seguía junto a ella. Lo miro y se sonrojo un poco cuando recordó lo que había dicho.

Naruto la estaba viendo y cuando despertó con una sonrisa le preguntó.

– ¿De verdad no te vas a burlar diciéndome demonio, dattebayo?

–No. –Fue su respuesta segura–. Y tú, ¿no te vas a burlar llamándome débil?

– ¡Nunca dattebayo!

.

.

–**liseth tkm: **A veces se me es imposible no imaginarme a Naruto tierno... encuentro que el NaruHina es hecho para las cosas tiernas jaja... espero que este nuevo cap tambien te guste. Nos vemos!

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: C de Celos

Me van a creer que este me costó un poco más? Primero la hice con Compromiso... y no me terminaba de convencer, luego con Cosquillas y aun menos me gustaba... (y como dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida) ¡Me gustó como quedo con Celos!

Espero que les guste...

.

.

**C de Celos **

En un principio para ella no era importante de que él la viera, no importaba tanto de que fuera Sakura la que tuviese su atención. A ella eso no le interesaba, solo pedía estar ahí para él, en las sombras… pero ahí. Se conformaba con bien poco: poder mirarlo a la distancia.

Pero con el tiempo todo cambia. Ya no podía soportar que no fuera ella a la que le pedía una cita, a la que le sonriera siempre que tuviese la oportunidad. Siempre aparecía en su mente preguntas que no le encontraba respuesta. ¿Qué tenía Sakura que ella no tenía? ¿Acaso era más bonita? ¡Por Dios! Ella era la heredera del clan Hyüga… ¿acaso eso no la hacía interesante a sus ojos? Y aunque solo lo reconocía para ella… ¡hasta tenía mejor cuerpo que Sakura! ¡Ella no lo golpeaba! ¡No era gritona! Era por eso por lo que terminaba frustrada y algunas veces (muy pocas) quería que Sakura desapareciera. Por lo general se conformaría con tenerla de muñeca de entrenamiento… cerrar todos los Tenketsu de su cuerpo y después arrancarle cada cabello rosado de su cabeza.

Cuando se fue en el viaje de entrenamiento, soñó que a su vuelta hubiese superado su enamoramiento por la peli rosa y al fin ella fuera la que tuviese una oportunidad, pero solo le basto para verlos un momento juntos para darse cuenta que eso no había cambiado, seguía enamorado de su compañera de equipo y sin darse cuenta que ella estaría más que feliz de tener esa atención.

Para Hinata era normal ese tipo de sentimiento. Haber estado tantos años mirándolo hacía mucho que lo había identificado y termino aceptándolo. Más de una vez se había tratado de auto convencer de que ya era hora de que lo olvidara y seguir con su vida, pero no podía… por más que lo intentara no lo conseguía y ahí seguía en la aldea mirando como cada vez Naruto le pedía una cita a Sakura y siempre con la misma respuesta de esta: un golpe.

Nunca creyó obtener el valor para declararse, pero lo tuvo… solo porque creía que iba a morir. ¡Y los días después de eso no podía parar de temblar! Lo que más quería era una respuesta y esta no llegaba… y después vino la guerra… y Hinata seguía sin respuesta. No tan solo eso, sino que parecía que en ese tiempo más se había acercado a Sakura…

¡Si ella tuviese el valor…! ¡Si no fuera tan tímida…!

Pero llegó el momento en el que se encuentra ahora y Hinata no lo cambiaría por nada. Porque ahí estaban los dos, en el término de la guerra besándose. ¡Él la había besado! ¡A ella! ¡No a Sakura! ¡Ella!

¡Toma eso Sakura! ¡Te gane!

Era algo glorioso que no quería cambiar por nada del mundo. Ya no importaba todos esos años en que solo había mirado a otra chica, ahora era ella la que se quedaría con él. Ya no tendría que estar celosa en cada ocasión que los viera juntos riéndose… o por lo menos no tanto.

.

.

–**liseth tkm: **¿Y bien? Valió la espera? Ojala que me digas que sí jajaja! Gracias por tu comentario. :)  
–**nico:** Que bueno que te gusten.  
–**KandaKun:** No eres el primero que pide conti del niño de las profecias, espero poder actualizar pronto ese fic, pero la verdad ni idea de cuando... no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre, pero bueno... solo te puedo decir que actualizaré... Gracias por tu comentario.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4: D de Diferentes

Hola! Nuevo capitulo!

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero no se me ocurria nada para la "D", estuve viendo algunas ideas y esto fue lo que quedó.

Espero que les guste!

.

.

**D de Diferentes**

Kushina miraba fijamente la forma en que interactuaban esos dos. Había algo que le llamaba la atención.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta Kushina-chan? –Escuchó cómo le preguntaba su esposo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Aunque sabía que había algo raro, todavía no era capaz de darse cuenta de que era.

Ese día su hijo al fin había decidido presentarle a su novia, algo con lo que lo venían molestando desde hace tiempo. Para Kushina la pareja perfecta para su hijo sería una mujer con un carácter fuerte como era el de ella. Era por eso que cuando conoció a Sakura creyó que sería la chica perfecta y por un tiempo parecía que su hijo creía lo mismo, solo después se dio cuenta que el cariño entre ellos era solo el de hermanos, la decepciono un poco, pero termino aceptándolo. Ya llegaría la chica perfecta.

¡Pero esa no era la chica perfecta! Era tímida, se sonrojaba por todo, aceptaba lo que decía Naruto sin llevarle la contraria… ¿Qué tipo de chica era?

–Se parecen a nosotros.

Kushina miro a Minato con los ojos abiertos. Esa era lo cosa más absurda que podría haber dicho su esposo. ¿Parecerse a ellos? ¡Ja! Eso ni él mismo se lo creía.

–Yo no me parezco a ella en nada dattebane.

–Pero yo sí. –Lo miro sin entender a que se refería–. La personalidad de Naruto es como la tuya y la de Hinata como la mía.

Eso la había dejado confundida. Miro una vez más a esos dos y trato de buscar coincidencias entre Minato y Hinata.

¿Minato se sonrojaba cada dos por tres? Se acercó a su esposo, este le sonrió. No.

¿Minato jugaba con sus dedos? Miro sus manos. No.

¿Minato bajaba la mirada cuando lo miraban fijamente? Lo miro sin apartar la vista. No.

¿Minato tartamudeaba si lo tocaba? Hizo círculos en su pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?

No.

–No se parecen en nada. –Le dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le preguntó confundido.

–Porque no haces nada de lo que hace ella.

– ¿No recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir?

Kushina pensó en eso, un par de cosas podían ser parecidas, pero no todas. Miro a la nueva pareja una vez más, a lo mejor tenía que esperar y ver cómo iban las cosas entre los dos, podía funcionar.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero… ¡son tan diferentes dattebane!

–Exacto. Y eso es lo que hace interesante una relación. Naruto es la tormenta y Hinata la calma.

– ¿Eh?

–Venga vamos con ellos. –Minato tomo de la mano a su esposa y la saco de la cocina desde donde los habían estado observando.

Al acercarse vieron como Hinata levantaba la mirada hacia ellos, podían ver en sus ojos la esperanza para que la aceptaran. Le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, él se encargaría de convencer a Kushina que esa chica era la mejor opción. También sabía que ella misma buscaría la forma para que la aceptara y tenía una muy buena forma de hacerlo. Después de todo ambas tenían algo en común: Naruto.

Miro a su esposa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él tenía razón. Para que una pareja funcionara tenían que ser diferentes.

.

.

–**liseth tkm: **¿Qué te pareció? Puse un poco de Minato con Kushina. Voy a ver si agrego un poco de otras parejas. Nos vemos!

–Hay dos "**Guest**" a los cuales les agradezco sus comentarios, pero me gustaría que pusieran un nombre para poder respondedles.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5: E de Embarazada

Escribiendo este me dio risa. Todavía tengo un poco jajaja...

Espero que pudiese haber expresado lo que quería.

.

.

**E de Embarazada**

Abrió los ojos a más no poder. En su interior se mezclaron una gran cantidad de emociones, pero solo dos eran las que sobresalían: alegría y miedo.

Alegría porque… ¡vamos! Estaba embarazada, eso era algo por lo que había que celebrar. Una nueva vida y todo eso. Era el resultado del amor que se tenía ella junto a Naruto. ¿Qué más podía pedir para estar feliz junto al hombre que amaba? Sabía que para su novio sería la mejor noticia del mundo. Nunca había conocido a su familia y era uno de sus deseos formar una. ¡Recién se enteraba que estaba embarazada y ya quería que naciera! ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Y miedo, pero eso tenía que ser normal. ¿Qué futura mamá primeriza no tendría miedo? (O puede que cada mamá… ¡ella no sabía! Sería su primer hijo) ¿Sería buena madre? ¿Qué tipos de cuidados tendría que tener ahora? ¿Dolería mucho el parto? ¡No! ¡No pienses en eso Hinata! Eres una kunohichi… eso no debería de importarte.

Lo que sí importaba era contárselo a Naruto. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma? ¿Solo decírselo? ¿Preparar una cena? ¿Regalarle unos zapatitos de bebé? ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Lo mejor es que se lo dijera lo antes posible. Ella no sería capaz de ocultarlo y mucho menos a Naruto, es más, ya sabía que algo le pasaba y él le había hecho prometer que iría a ver a Sakura para ver qué es lo que tenía. ¡Y esa misma tarde se lo preguntaría!

– ¿Hinata? –Escuchó como Sakura la llamaba.

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Estás bien? – ¿Estoy bien? ¿Bien? Eso no describía como se sentía en esos momentos. "Bien", era una palabra demasiado simple.

–Bien es demasiado poco… –Le dijo de forma calmada. Por mientras que su mente trata de afrontar la noticia su cuerpo es bastante distinto. No se puede ni mover.

.

.

En el mismo momento en el que salió del hospital se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage dispuesta a contarle la buena nueva a su novio. ¿Cómo lo haría? Tendría que improvisar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado y estaba frente a él. Su voz se negó a salir, empezó a mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a su Naruto, sus dejos jugaron entre sí. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica fuerte del último tiempo? ¿Esa que fue capaz de declararse? ¿La que estuvo a su lado en la guerra?

– ¿Es algo malo Hinata-chan?

–N…No Na…Naruto-kun –Estaba sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tartamudear y ahora los nervios hacían que tuviese una recaída.

– ¿Fuiste a ver a Sakura-chan?

–Sí.

Lo vio levantarse de su escritorio y llegar a su lado tomándole las manos y buscando su mirada.

– ¿Qué tienes Hinata-chan?

–Naru… Naruto-kun yo… –Antes de que pudiera seguir la asaltaron unas náuseas que lo único que consiguieron fue que corriera al primer baño que encontrara. Naruto la siguió rápidamente.

En cuanto estuvo más calmada salió del baño y vio al rubio mirándola preocupado.

–Kurama me dijo algo… ¿es verdad? –le pregunto con un mirada esperanzada.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Hinata no entendía que era lo que Kurama le había dicho.

Naruto dirigió su mano hacia el vientre de su novia acariciándolo lentamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el zorro le había ganado en contarle. ¡Maldito zorro! ¡Le quitó la primicia!

–Sí, Naruto-kun. Estoy embarazada.

Él la abrazo y grito, dio vueltas con ella y de repente se detuvo.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Tú padre va a matarme! –Gritó en completo terror– ¡Kurama va a tener trabajo sanándome!

–No lo creo, Naruto-kun –escucho a Hinata hablar con una sonrisa y voz demasiado dulce… se le hacía terrorífica– Kurama tendrá sus propias heridas que curar cuando acabe con él. –Hinata lo miro con el Byakugan activado– Me quitó la primicia.

– ¡CORRE NARUTO! –Naruto escucho la voz llena de terror de su inquilino y haciéndole caso corrió por su vida.

.

.

–**nico:** La más kawai... te apoyo completamente... son tan tiernos! ¿Qué te pareció la E? A mi me gustó como quedó esta letra.  
–**Namikaze96:** Que bueno que te guste esta historia. Y no te preocupes de las otras también me acuerdo, es que como esta es de capítulos cortos voy avanzando más rápido. Solo eso. Gracias por comentar!  
–**liseth tkm: **Pues tanto que pedías la conti... ¡aquí esta! ¿Como quedó?

Para quien le interese actualice **LA SOLUCIÓN ES UN BEBÉ**. Espero que les guste.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6: F de Famosos

Volví con la continuación. Estoy avanzando bastante rápido con este fic... estoy tan entretenida escribiendo!

Espero que les guste ;)

.

.

**F de Famoso**

¿Puede ser buena o mala? Unos dirían que es buena y otros mala.

Para las personas que siguen a alguien tan solo los miran y ven esa cara que le muestran al mundo. Carisma, sonrisas, corazones bondadosos, educados, humildes… pueden mostrar muchas cosas, pero… ¿Cuánto de eso es verdad?

Hinata en ese momento se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ver a un famoso de lejos todo sonrisas a verlo mirándola con la cara hecha una furia por haberle manchado su camiseta con un helado. ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa que él fuera más pendiente de su celular que al camino por donde iba? Además ya se había disculpado, así que no entendía porque la seguía deteniendo.

– ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? –Para su suerte pudo hablar sin tartamudear, algo que con los pasos de los años había ido perfeccionando y ahora solo le volvía cuando estaba muy nerviosa o furiosa. Así que, estaba segura que el tartamudea aparecería pronto… en ese momento estaba _ambas_.

– ¿La princesita se está enojando? –le preguntó de forma cínica–. Fue tú culpa no la mía.

Hinata apretó sus manos en puños para contenerse de golpearlo… ¿Qué se creía? ¡Él no podía llegar e insultarla de esa manera! ¿Acaso nadie le enseñó modales?

Naruto Uzumaki no era lo que parecía. Esa no era la primera vez que lo veía, sus amigas eran grandes fanáticas de él y siempre que hacía algún concierto la arrastraban con ellas. En donde supieran que iba a aparecer allá la estaban arrastrando.

Más de una vez lo había visto de cerca por mientras que le firmaba algunas fotos, camisetas… lo que tuvieran en mano a sus amigas. Así que sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería.

Era por eso que en ese momento se encontraba ahí. De alguna manera Ino, Sakura y Tenten se enteraron que él estaría en ese Mall… ¿Cómo lo supieron? Nunca se lo dijeron y ella tampoco quiso preguntar. Y solo se había alejado para comprar un helado por mientras que ellas buscaban a su ídolo.

– ¿Es esa la forma en que te comportas? Podría ser una de tus fans…

–Si lo fueras, en el momento en que me reconociste abrías gritado y saltado sobre mí. –Fue su respuesta sin ninguna vacilación. ¡De verdad que la estaba enfadando!

– ¿Y para eso no tienes a tus guardias que te siguen a todas partes? Aunque ahora no los veo… –Hizo como que miraba a su alrededor y volvió la vista sobre el cantante– ¿Ya se cansaron de soportarte?

Lo había molestado… por lo menos más de lo que ya estaba. Eso se estaba poniendo bastante divertido, nunca había esperado pasar por una situación así pero no la molestaba. Es más, hasta su enojo se estaba disipando para dar paso a la diversión.

– ¿Qué? ¡Solo quería un tiempo a solas!

–Uyyy parece que toqué un punto sensible – ¿Cuántos guardias habrá tenido para que reaccione así? – Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que escapas… Aunque tendrías que buscar un mejor disfraz que ese. Solo tendría que quitarte la gorra para que todos te reconocieran.

Naruto la miro con cara de pánico.

– ¿Se te olvida que soy más alto que tú? Nunca podrías quitármela. –Fue la desafío/burla que recibió.

En los ojos de Hinata apareció la decisión. Si él quería jugar pues jugarían.

– ¿Me estas retando? –Le pregunto calmadamente.

–Cree lo que quieras.

Lentamente se le acercó con una sonrisa sensual y lo abrazó por la cintura para mirarlo a los ojos con toda la inocencia que poseía…

¿Cómo diablos las cosas se torcieron tanto? ¿No estaban peleando porque ella le tiro un helado encima? ¿En qué momento había pasado a aceptar un desafío? ¡Tenía que estar loca!

Al mirarse a los ojos no pudo evitar perderse en ellos y por un momento perdió de vista su verdadero objetivo, pero rápidamente se recupero un poco y se puso de puntillas sin desviar la vista. Cuando se agacho lo suficiente le quito la gorra y retrocedió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki! –Gritó y salió corriendo.

Hinata sabía que pronto lo vería otra vez… él no dejaría las cosas así.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos paro y susurro:

– ¿Q…Que fue l…lo que me hi…hizo actuar a…así? –Genial… por lo menos su tartamudeo volvió cuando ya no estaba en presencia del cantante. – ¡Yo nun…nunca he te…tenido e…ese tipo de com…comportamiento!

Naruto se tuvo que quedar con una mirada impotente en su rostro por mientras que todas las chicas a su alrededor gritaban y pedían fotos con él.

Ella le había ganado. Sonrió.

Sí ella supiera que había chocado con ella a propósito… hacía tiempo que le daba curiosidad; siempre la veía en el grupo de sus fans, pero con cara aburrida y sin gritar. ¡Ni siquiera le pedía un autógrafo! Ni se le acercaba.

Era obvio que querría saber por qué.

.

.

–**nico:** Esa parte salió sola jajaja! Hasta yo me reía por mientras lo escribía... es que tenía que colocar algo de los cambios de humor de una mujer embarazada...  
–**misa1685331: **El final era para la risa... gracias por tu comentario... espero que este también te guste :)  
–**liseth tkm: **Y aquí esta! ¡FAMOSOS! Jajajaja... en un principio a mi tampoco se me ocurrió d que podía ser la F y empecé a buscar todo lo que iba con F... flores, fácil, flauta... y nada me convencía... hasta esta. Espero que te guste.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7: G de Gemelos

Buenas noches! (O por lo menos para mí lo son... en Chile son las 23:00 hrs y tengo sueño... mucho sueño)

¿Los dejé esperando mucho por el capitulo? Espero que no!

.

.

**G de Gemelos.**

¿Acaso estaba viendo doble? Por más que se pellizcara la imagen que tenía al frente no cambiaba. Dos cabelleras rubias, dos par de ojos azules, dos sonrisas arrebatadoras… ¡eso era demasiado para soportar! ¡Sobre todo para ella que estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto!

¡Eso no podía ser posible! Ella conocía al rubio desde casi dos años y en todo ese tiempo nunca había sabido que tenía un hermano… un gemelo para ser precisos. ¿Qué decía eso de ella? Tenía plena confianza en ella misma de que era la persona que más conocía a Naruto… quizás su madre podría hacerle competencia. Sus gustos, desagrados, manías, ¡todo! Absolutamente todo lo conocía de él… sus gestos cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba enojado, cuando era sincero, cuando mentía…

Así que… ¿Cómo fue que tenía un gemelo y ella nunca lo supo?

– ¡Hinata-chan!

Esa voz… Naruto. De saber reconocer esa voz a donde sea era lo único que ahora podía decir que conocía a la perfección.

Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia ellos.

Ahora que los tenía más cerca podía notar unas cuantas diferencias: los ojos de Naruto mostraban diversión y mantenía su sonrisa en todo momento, en cambio su hermano, tenía los ojos con una pizca de frialdad y se notaba que no era tan risueño. Mirarlos fijamente (haciendo uso de todo el material que conocía sobre Namikaze Naruto en ese tiempo que lo acosa… miraba) pudo ir encontrando cada vez más diferencias. Un pequeño lunar, un tic… pequeñas cosas, pero que estaban ahí.

– ¿Sí Na…Naruto-kun? –Le preguntó mirando de frente al chico de su derecha, el cual abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo supiste que yo era Naruto? –Hinata lo miro en confusión… ¿eso qué quería decir? –Es decir, por lo general solo nuestros padres son capases de reconocernos; para el resto siempre es confuso.

Con toda su cara roja bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo le decía que ella siempre sería capaz de reconocerlo porque lo amaba?

–T…Tan so…sólo puedo Na…Naruto-k…kun.

–Bueno… no importa –Naruto le sonrió dejando de lado el tema y se volvió hacia su hermano–. Quería presentarte a Menma, Namikaze Menma. Mi hermano menor.

–Tcks. ¿Tenías que agregar la última parte? –Era lo primero que decía en su presencia y Hinata encontró otra diferencia entre ellos… la voz de Naruto era más bonita (o por lo menos para ella lo era).

– ¿Acaso es mentira?

–Estuvo de más. –Le respondió entre diente con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, así recuerdas que soy el mayor –Hinata podía notar que esa discusión no era nueva. Además de que Naruto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que era más que obvio que decía eso solo para molestar a su gemelo. Su pequeña risita llamo la atención de los hermanos que se volvieron a mirarla–. Ehhh… como iba diciendo; Menma, ella es Hyüga Hinata una de mis mejores amigas.

Hinata no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza. Ese "mejor amiga" quería que fuera reemplazado por "novia". ¿Cuándo sería el día en que Naruto la mirada de esa manera?

Menma notó la mirada de decepción en el rostro de Hinata. Eso era interesante. Miró a su hermano y como creía: este no se había dado cuenta de nada.

–Naruto-k…kun, Me…Menma-san yo me re…retiro. Que pa…pasen b…buena tarde. –Con una pequeña reverencia se retiro del lugar.

–Vaya… es bastante bonita –le dijo a su hermano en cuanto supo que la chica no lo escuchaba– si no fuera porque tiene los ojos puestos en ti trataría de conquistarla.

– ¿Conquistarla? ¿Se te olvida que solo estás de visita? ¡Te vas a volver a ir! –le dijo–. Espera… ¿qué querías decir con que tiene los ojos puestos en mí?

Menma se golpeo la cara con una mano.

–Idiota.

.

.

–**nico:** ¿A quien no le gustaría escuchar a Naruto cantar? Gracias por eso de lo de fan #1, (me volvi gritando como loca jajaja). Quería poner a Hinata un poco diferente... que bueno que resultó. Nos vemos!  
–**liseth tkm: **Podría ser una buena idea para un fic largo, pero no sé si sabes pero ya hay un fic así (no soy tu fan) es bastante bueno y aunque no es parecido a lo que yo escribí se puede decir que me dio la idea. De todas formas en estos momentos tengo varios fic pendientes y no podría empezar uno nuevo. Nos vemos!

**¿Reviews?**

**(No les cuesta nada regalarme uno)**


	8. Chapter 8: H de Hermosa

¡Lo siento! Supuestamente este fic lo iba a actualizar todos los días y me demoré unos cuantos en subir la conti.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer y no me dejaban tiempo para nada, pero ya estoy un poco más desocupada.

Espero que les guste!

.

.

**H de Hermosa**

Su corazón latía… cada vez que la miraba latía de forma tan apresurada… ojos color perla, pelo azul oscuro, su piel blanca, su sonrisa… todo de ella era perfecto.

En un comienzo para él, era solo una chica más… una amiga. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? ¿En qué momento? De un día a estar pidiéndole una cita a Sakura pasó a no despegar su vista de Hinata con quien no había cruzada más que un par de palabras, empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que llegó un momento en el que Naruto ya casi ni podía ocultar como se sentía. Se empezó a sentir nervioso a su alrededor, un poco torpe y sin saber que decir.

Para el resto ya era normal verlo de esa manera y todos sabían que le gustaba Hinata, de la misma forma en que sabían los sentimientos que tenía Hinata hacia el rubio… ella tampoco era capaz de ocultarlo.

¿Pero ellos podían verlo? No.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta como era que se sentía el otro y seguía creyendo que nadie lo sabía.

Muchos dirían que a quien más se le notaba era a Hinata, los desmayos y sonrojos en su presencia eran algo común y Naruto siempre los encontraba adorables.

–Dobe, despierta –Sasuke ya estaba a punto de no soportarlo. En cada clase en vez de que Naruto pusiera atención se dedicaba a dar "pequeñas" miradas hacia Hinata… mejor dicho no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento. ¡La miraba fijo! ¡Y con cara de enamorado! Era repugnante. Por eso no entendía como era que la chica aun no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía Naruto. ¿Qué tan despistada podía ser?

–Pero Teme… ¡Mírala! Es perfecta. –Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke iba a mirarla para ver que tanto tenía para dejar a su amigo en ese estado… pero él no le encontraba nada interesante.

–Es normal.

La cara de Naruto cambio en un instante al mirarlo. Estaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¡Es hermosa dattebayo!

–Si tú lo dices… –Hace mucho que Sasuke había aprendido que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria a Naruto.

–Tú tienes malos gustos, dattebayo.

– ¿En qué tiene malos gustos Naruto?

– ¡Pues en las mujeres, Sakura-chan! –Respondió por mientras que se daba vuelta y miraba a la chica peli rosa a su espalda. Tarde se acordó que ella era la novia del Teme. Un miedo empezó a recorrerle la espalda por mientras que la veía. Su cara alegre estaba cambiando a una llena de maldad que prometía un dolor sin igual–. Sakura…-chan…

Nada de lo que dijera podría arreglarlo… pero para él era así.

Sakura-chan pasó de ser su primer amor a su hermana y Hinata era la que ahora estaba en sus pensamientos. ¡Él había dicho sin pensar que el Teme tenía malos gustos! Para él todos los hombres que no estaban interesados en Hinata tenían malos gustos (así que no era solo Sasuke), aunque tampoco quería que otros chicos miraran a la peli azul.

¿Quién lo entendía?

¡El solo quería a esa hermosura para el solo! ¡Sin compartirla con nadie!

.

.

–**nico:** ¡Pues al fin está la H! Espero que te haya gustado... así que eres de México? No sabía como poner a Menma así que traté de guiarme por la película, pero ahí es demasiado oscuro, así que lo puse así.  
–**liseth tkm: **No te preocupes no se lo voy a decir. Me hace sentir orgullosa que encuentres que soy mejor que ella (el ego por las nubes jajaja). La verdad, la encuentro una muy buena escritora y si escribiera algo parecido de ella solo me encontraría que estoy haciendo una copia. Nos vemos!

**¿Reviews?**

**(No les cuesta nada regalarme uno)**


	9. Chapter 9: I de Inocente

Nuevo capitulo! Estoy un poquito enojada con ustedes... el cap anterior solo obtuve un comentario... ¡Uno solo! **nico** te lo agradezco mucho y este cap es para tí.

A leer!

.

.

**I de Inocente**

– ¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente?

Esa era una pregunta que aparecía continuamente cuando se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto. A nadie le cabía en la cabeza que a los dieciséis años siguiera tratando a las chicas de la misma forma en que las trataría un niño de cinco años, con respeto, sin malas intenciones. De cualquier otro chico ellas sospecharían, pero no de él. ¡Ni siquiera las miraba como si estuviera interesado!

Naruto escucho la pregunta, pero no la tomo en cuenta y siguió con su camino. Miro de reojo a Hinata que iba a su lado… sonrojada como siempre. Sonrió. Ese mismo día le había pedido que estudiara con él para la prueba de matemáticas que tendrían en unos días y en ese momento iban hacia la casa del chico.

Había algo que desde hace días que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y en ese momento no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que Hinata le estaba explicando. ¿¡Por qué matemáticas tenía que ser tan difícil!?

–Hinata-chan tengo sueño –le dijo con la cara más tierna que tenía–. Estudiar es aburrido. –El tierno puchero que tenía en ese momento hacia que el rostro de Hinata se volviera completamente rojo.

–Fal…falta poco N…Naruto-kun. –Trató de convencerlo.

– ¡No! –Y como niño berrinchudo se acostó colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Hinata cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

–Na…Naruto-kun.

–Cinco minutos Hinata-chan.

Toda sonrojada y sin poder negarse lo dejo que siguiera durmiendo con sus piernas como almohada. Después de todo estaban hablando de Naruto y él nunca haría algo con segundas intenciones. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle el cabello… estaba dormido. Nunca se enteraría.

Naruto tenía razón, las piernas de una chica eran una agradable almohada, desde que había visto a unos novios en el parque con el chico acostado en las piernas de su novia se había preguntado que se sentiría. Al fin lo sabía.

.

.

¡Diablos! Sentía las miradas de todos puestos en él. Habían estado jugando futbol y sin querer la pelota fue a caer a los camerinos de las mujeres y ahora todos lo miraban a él para que la fuera a buscar… solo porque si ellos iban creerían que era para mirar a las chicas. En cambio, él… era tan inocente que ellas ni se molestarían. Suspirando fue por ella. Tocó la puerta abierta, pero como nadie contestó creyó que no había nadie y entro.

Se quedo quieto. Por completo.

Ahí estaba Hinata-chan vistiéndose. Podía ver perfectamente sus pechos en el bracier. ¿Cómo sería tocarlos?

Cuando ella lo vio se tapo rápidamente y él le explico la situación. Ella se sonrojo y asintió.

Y de eso… ¡ya habían pasado dos días! No podía dormir, estaba intranquilo y en su mente solo aparecía una pregunta ¿Cómo sería tocar los senos de Hinata-chan?

Desesperado por responder esa pregunta no lo pensó más y echó a correr buscándola. Cuando la vio siguió corriendo haciéndose el distraído y tropezó.

Hinata abrió los ojos por mientras que sus amigas se callaban; estaban sorprendidas.

– ¡Lo siento, Hinata-chan! Yo no quería dattebayo. –Le decía Naruto con la cara roja sin poder mirarla, Hinata tampoco lo miraba… ¿Cómo podía mirarlo si Naruto había tropezado y su cara fue a chocar con su pecho? Pero había sido accidental, ella misma había visto como se tropezaba. ¡Oh Dios quería desmayarse!

–Naruto… –escuchó la voz de Sakura–. ¡Para la próxima vez ten más cuidado!

–Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. –Aunque Sakura quisiera retarlo ya no podía. Naruto no lo había hecho a propósito; así que solo suspiro por mientras que se iba con las chicas.

Ellas ya estaban muy lejos para escuchar el susurro apenas perceptible de Naruto…

–Blanditas…

.

.

Beso. Neji besando a Tenten. ¿Cómo se sentiría besar? Miró a Hinata; habían pasado unas semanas desde que había chocado con sus senos y ahora tenía una nueva pregunta. ¿Qué podía hacer? La vio como se despedía de sus amigas como si no se fueran a ver nunca más… ¡solo eran vacaciones de verano! ¡Eso es! Sonriendo se dirigió hacia ella.

– ¡Hinata-chan!

– ¿Sí Naruto-kun?

– ¡Nos vemos dattebayo! –Le dijo por mientras que juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Hinata eran dulces, con un pequeño sabor a canela. Mmm… podría hacerse adicto a ellos.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –La voz de Ino lo hizo salir de su pequeño mundo. Se dio cuenta que todo el curso lo miraba y Hinata estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente.

–Despidiéndome.

–Así no te despides te tú amiga. –Esta vez fue Sakura la que habló.

– ¿Y cómo Neji? – Les pregunto por mientras que apuntaba al susodicho que en ese momento se encontraba mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo con Tenten a un lado–. Se estaba despidiendo de Tenten con un beso en los labios.

– ¡Ellos son novios idiota! –Prácticamente todo el curso le grito.

Pero tenían que entenderlo… la paciencia ya se les estaba acabando. Naruto nunca se enteraba de nada y todos sabían de los sentimientos que Hinata tenía por el rubio inocente y este una y otra vez hacía algo que causaba algún desmano en Hinata… ¡la pobre tenía que estar demasiado confundida!

– ¿Novios? –Preguntó con una voz tranquila–. ¿Pero no es que los novios no pueden mostrar afecto en el colegio?

Silencio…

Ahora bien, sabiendo esto… ¿ustedes creen que Uzumaki Naruto es inocente?

.

.

–**nico:** Lo siento, se que tardé... pero tenía cosas que hacer. A mi también me gusta esa pelicula... sobre todo la personalidad que tiene Hinata jajaja... es tan divertida. Nos vemos!

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10: J de Jefe

Me demoré, pero volví.

Les aviso que no voy a responder comentarios, pero que tengo muchoooo sueño. ¡Estoy que me quedo dormida! (Son casi las dos de la mañana)

.

.

**J de Jefe**

Cuando aún faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que terminara el horario de almuerzo, Naruto entró a su oficina. Vio que en el escritorio de su secretaria, Hinata ya se encontraba sentada con un libro en la mano, algo que era bastante normal.

– ¿Sigues con los jeques? –Le preguntó.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre con un libro romántico en la mano. Primero fueron los históricos donde los duques, condes se enamoraban de una damisela que sobresalía entre el resto. Luego siguieron los fantásticos; el amor entre vampiros, hombres lobos. A continuación los de detectives que siempre en el último momento salvaban a la protagonista. Los médicos que se enamoraban de su enfermera también pasaron por las manos de Hinata y en los últimos que la había visto leyendo habían sido de príncipes y jeques.

–No.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Ese de que es?

¿Acaso Naruto creyó ver un sonrojo en su rostro? Hinata lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

–Es de jefes y secretarias.

Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando algo?

– ¿Quieres vivir tu propia historia en vez de solo leer? Si quieres te enamoro. –No pudo resistirse en decirle eso. Era bastante divertido que en esos momentos los libros que estaba leyendo fueran de esa índole.

Hinata termino completamente roja con ese comentario. No entendía que es lo que le había dado para empezar a leer esos libros, pero cuando tuvo uno de un romance en la oficina no había podido parar de leer.

–No das la taya –le respondió a Naruto y antes de que pudiera protestar se explicó–. Según estos libros, el protagonista sufre una decepción amorosa y se vuelve un adicto al trabajo que no cree en el amor jugando con las mujeres hasta que llega una nueva secretaria que pone su mundo de cabeza o algunos otros en que tienen una secretaria por años, pero la han creído fea por el mal gusto de vestir y se sienten atraídos por ella cuando aparece la amiga de la protagonista para hacerle un cambio de imagen… así que ya ves… no das la taya –terminó con su explicación.

– ¿La amiga de la protagonista? Parece un poco a Cenicienta, ya sabes… por el hada madrina –le dijo con una sonrisa. A decir verdad era normal que siempre que estuviera con un nuevo libro Naruto saliera con un comentario de ese tipo–. ¿No doy la taya? ¿Acaso tengo que recordártelo? –Siguió hablando– ¿La decepción amorosa? La tuve o, ¿se te olvido Sakura?

–Eso es lo único, no te convertiste en un mujeriego sin corazón que no le importe nada más que el trabajo. Eres divertido no un amargado… ¿quieres que siga?

Naruto sonrió.

–Tengo una duda, solo me has descrito como es el jefe… ¿y la secretaria?

Hinata no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo ante esa pregunta. ¿Cómo le respondía? A decir verdad, en esa parte de la historia se podía decir que cuadraba con ella. Hinata llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de su jefe y este nada que se daba cuenta, pero lo aceptaba y ya no esperaba que de un día para otro eso cambiara.

–La protagonista… –empezó a responderle– se enamora casi desde el principio, es la primera que se da cuenta y empieza a querer más hasta que el jefe se da cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando está a punto de perderla.

– ¿Entones tiene que sentir como la pierde para darse cuenta que la ama? –Naruto le pregunto como si en todo momento hubiese estado escuchándola con la máxima atención.

–Sí.

– ¿Empezamos por la cita? –Hinata parpadeó. ¿Qué fue esa pregunta tan de repente?

– ¿Eh?

–Ya te lo dije. Te daré tu propia historia de amor. –Naruto se dirigió a su oficina–. Busca un buen nombre para nuestra historia, Hinata.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11: K de Kilos

Hola!

Una vez más eh vuelto y les digo que de ahora en adelante seguiré normalmente con este fic... es decir, capitulo todos los dias (y si se portan muy bien conmigo les regalo de dos capitulos ¿les parece?)

Espero que les guste!

.

.

**K de Kilos**

Estaba agotado… lo único que Naruto quería en esos momentos era un trago y un momento de paz. Él no era una persona con mucha paciencia y en esos meses había mostrado mucha más de la que llegaría a mostrar en otras ocasiones. Era comprensible, ya que Hinata estaba embarazada de su hijo, de su primer hijo. ¡Pero soportar sus cambios de humor por seis meses era demasiado dattebane!

El Hokage ingreso al bar en el que había quedado con Sasuke, el cual ya se encontraba ahí. Nada más verlo supo que su amigo pelinegro estaba pasando por algo parecido a lo que pasaba él.

–Tienes cara de no haber dormido en días dattebane. –Fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto se sentó a su lado, pidiendo una botella de sake.

–Sakura. –Respuesta corta y precisa. No necesitaba decir más para que el rubio entendiera.

–Lo sé. Y aún te queda lo peor… te lo digo por experiencia propia. –Naruto lo miro con simpatía. En eso había que apoyarse entre ellos. Una mujer embarazada era un caso serio. ¡Y eso que Sakura solo tenía dos meses! Sasuke la tendría difícil, sobre todo por el carácter que tenía.

–Sí… un momento llora y al otro grita… y los antojos… si supieras cuantas veces me despierta a media noche por culpa de los malditos antojos y cuando vuelvo con ellos está dormida… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dormida! –Levantó la vista por primera vez de su copa y la posó sobre su amigo–. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasó? ¿Quién te golpeo?

–Te daré un consejo de amigo. –Naruto le dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible–. Nunca, pero nunca le digas a una mujer embarazada que está gorda.

_Esa misma tarde en cuanto Naruto volvió a casa se encontró a Hinata en el dormitorio probándose un bonito vestido de flores, tenía una comida con las chicas (algo que por distinto motivos no habían hecho desde hace tiempo). El rubio vio tirado por todo el cuarto ropa que la peli azul había ido desechando. _

_– ¿Hinata-chan? –Le habló con duda, no tenía idea de que animo se encontraría en esos momentos._

_– ¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? –Hinata ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, sino que siguió buscando algo que ponerse–. ¡Nada me queda bien! ¡Nada! –Terminó de decir con un sollozo por mientras que se daba la vuelta y veía a su marido–. ¡Estoy gorda Naruto-kun! Parezco una ballena._

_–Pero estás embarazada Hinata-chan, es normal que estés gorda._

_– ¿Me estas llamando gorda? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres Naruto-kun? – ¿Se perdió de algo? Naruto no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso si había sido ella misma quien se había llamado gorda segundos antes._

_–Sabes que te amo dattebayo. Solo tienes unos cuantos kilos de más que perderás cuando des a luz –Le dijo para tratar de calmarla._

_Eso en vez de calmarla había sido peor. Hinata se había puesto furiosa._

_– ¿Kilos? ¿¡Kilos!? –Prácticamente se encontraba gritando–. ¿Unos kilos de más? ¡Ya te quiero ver a ti con este estomago! ¡Tú no tienes que llevar peso de más y no se te hinchan los pies! ¡No sufres nada! –Le reclamó antes de volver a sollozar–. Ya no estoy bonita… lo sé… _

_–No Hinata-chan… eres preciosa._

_–Solo lo dices para calmarme… –Hinata lo miró. Su marido era tan guapo que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies–. De seguro que tienes a otra…. Comparada conmigo cualquiera sería más bonita. Hasta tú lo dijiste: estoy gorda. _

_– ¡Eso es mentira dattebayo! Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que tú. –Naruto le respondió tratando que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza–. ¡Te quiero a ti y a tus kilitos dattebayo! _

_Eso fue un error, al momento después Naruto se encontraba esquivando todo lo que llegaba a manos de Hinata… aunque no esquivo a tiempo la lámpara de noche que le pegó casi en un ojo poniéndosele negro._

–No sé porque pero te creo, además estoy seguro que nunca se lo diré a Sakura…

–Y ármate de paciencia…

– ¿No te has dado cuenta que soy una persona paciente?

¡Ja! Eso ni Sasuke se lo creía.

–Teme.

–Dobe.

.

.

Reviews sin cuenta:

**–nico**:¿Me querías castigar? :'( Lo siento! Pero ahora ya vuelvo todos los dias... espero que te haga feliz... y que te pareció la "K", yo encuentro que me quedo bastante bien.

–**liseth tkm**: Pues al fin la continuacion! Como es eso que lloras? De felicidad? Espero que te guste.

–**Bb08: **Tuviste suerte! Vi tu comentario antes de que actualizara jajaja... Naruto celoso? buena idea... en cuanto encuentre una letra para ponerlo lo haré.

Recuerden que los invito a pasarse por el resto de mis fic... sobre todo EL NIÑO DE LAS PROFECÍAS y LA SOLUCION ES UN BEBÉ.

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12: L de Ladrón

Capitulo nuevo! Les agradezco sus comentarios y si es que quieren preguntarme algo o lo que sea este es mi twitter: **(arroba) kalitavm**

.

.

**L de Ladrón**

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no quería decir que Naruto fuera un ladrón. A veces para situaciones desesperadas había que tomar medidas desesperadas… y eso es lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Esas eran sus "medidas".

Había intentado de todo y no conseguía que ella lo mirara. ¿Cómo llamar su atención? Tenía que ser algo que la sorprendiera. En un descuido (o por lo menos gracias a su padrino Jiraiya) tuvo una idea. Su padrino era un escritor y pervertido… más pervertido que escritor, ¿quién podía utilizar la mala escusa que observaba a mujeres desnudas solo para "investigar" y poder escribir sus libros? Pero gracias a eso a él se le había ocurrido su maravillosa idea.

Llevaba meses con la idea de invitar a Hinata a una cita, pero hasta el momento aún no conseguía nada. Por muchas razones terminaba trabándose con la pregunta, alguien interrumpiéndolos, o simplemente ella tenía prisa y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca; ¿pero quién no se desesperaría si le diera vueltas al asunto por más de cinco minutos y al final no dijera nada? ¡Solo le pasaba a él!

Así que ahí estaba, un poco nervioso; decidido a que su plan resultara. Tenía suerte de conocer la casa de los padres de Hinata y que está todavía viviese con ellos. No le costó nada colarse a la habitación de la susodicha y sonrió con ternura al verla durmiendo. Parecía un angelito. Pero en ese momento no estaba ahí para verla. Había ido con un solo propósito en mente. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigió a su closet, abriendo cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Había llevado con él un pequeño saco negro… Naruto movió la cabeza… para cualquiera eso era un robo… pero no estaba robando. Se lo repitió hasta que termino creyéndoselo. En cuanto consiguiera la cita que tanto quería las devolvería. Él no era ni un pervertido. Después de vaciar el cajón dejo una nota pidiéndole que fuera a su departamento al día siguiente.

Esa noche, Naruto apenas pudo dormir. Se encontraba nervioso por la reacción de Hinata, esperaba que no se lo contara a nadie o si no tendría problemas.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana estaba dando vueltas por su departamento sin poderse quedar quieto… se estaba arrepintiendo. No había sido una buena idea… ella se enojaría… nunca volvería a hablarle…

Cuando el timbre sonó lo miro como si lo llevara al matadero. No quería abrir. A lo mejor si no tocaba se cansaría y se iría. ¿Qué había estado pensando para robarle "eso"? ¡No era un robo! Se repitió, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Temblando, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos de color perla que se notaban furiosos, mejor dicho: todo su rostro estaba furioso. Sin saludarlo entro. Aún así, Naruto no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía enojada.

–Hola Hinata-chan –le dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba forzada por los nervios.

– ¡Pervertido! –Ni un saludo recibió antes de escuchar ese grito. Una voz le dijo a Naruto que se lo merecía.

–Ni siquiera las he tocado –trato de calmarla por mientras que le mostraba el saco negro con el que se había colado en su habitación la noche anterior. Esa era una gran mentira, a decir verdad, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podría dormir más le había entrado la curiosidad por ver qué tipos ella usaba y encontró algunas bastante… interesantes.

– ¡No te creo! ¡Devuélvemelas! –Le exigió aun más enojada por mientas que extendía una mano esperando que se las entregara.

– ¡No! –Respondió–. Es decir… primero quiero que me prometas algo… no eso no… – ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Tú puedes! Se dijo a sí mismo–. Quiero que salgas en una cita conmigo…

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por eso tenias que robar…?

– ¡No robé!

– ¡Si lo hiciste! –Hinata se le acercó y le quitó la bolsa de las manos–. No voy a salir contigo.

Decidida se dio la vuelta para salir de ese departamento, dejando a Naruto parado y sin moverse con una cara de desesperanza. Antes de salir (aunque no lo miró) le dijo:

–Si me lo pides como una persona normal puede que mi respuesta sea otra… ladrón de bragas.

.

.

Reviews sin cuenta:

**–nico**: Pues tendrian que hacerla ley... tienes razon. Sasuke lo veo facil a la hora de frustrarse, es como si tampoco tuviera tanta paciencia... no sé yo lo veo así. Me demoré poco esta ves con la conti, verdad?

–**liseth tkm**: Que bueno que te gustó! :) Gracias por la idea!Voy a ver como me queda...

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13: M de Matrimonio

Eh vuelto! Cómo están? Yo los eh extrañado muchísimo! No se imaginan lo ocupada que eh estado los últimos días, sin tiempo para nado, por eso no había actualizado.

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron con el capitulo anterior... ¡10 comentarios! Gracias!

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.

.

.

**M de Matrimonio**

Era completamente normal que en esos momentos se encontrara nervioso, es decir, ¿qué hombre no estaba nervioso el día en que se casaba? No creía que nadie se salvara.

Miraba a los invitados que ya se acomodaban en la Iglesia a la espera de que la novia se presentara y como era la tradición ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Para Naruto eso ya era demasiado. ¿Cómo Hinata lo podía dejar esperando? Por cada minuto que pasaba más se desesperaba y como no, las preguntas empezaban a formarse en su mente: ¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Si lo dejaba plantado? ¿Y si no lo quería? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Tendría algún accidente? ¿Se arrepintió en el último momento? Sus preguntas seguían y seguían.

Primero empezó a mover un pie de la impaciencia, pero pronto se le agregaron las manos que no podía mantener quieta por mientras que miraba la hora a cada minuto. ¡Estaba empezando a creer que el reloj estaba en su contra! ¿Por qué el tiempo no avanzaba más rápido para que Hinata llegara lo antes posible? ¡No lo entendía!

–Cálmate dobe –escuchó cómo le decía su mejor amigo y padrino que se encontraba a su lado. Pudo notar a la perfección el tono de burla con el que se lo había dicho Sasuke.

–Ya te quiero ver cuando te cases tú.

–Eso no va a pasar… todavía no me quiero encadenar a una mujer. –Aunque fue dicho con un tono indiferente, Naruto lo conocía y sabía que tras ese tono, se encontraba escondido otra cosa: Sasuke si que quería casarse, pero solo con una mujer que en esos momentos ni siquiera le hablaba. Prefirió dejar pasar ese tema y volvió a mirar el reloj para volver a fulminarlo con la mirada culpándolo del retraso de la novia.

Aun podía recordar cómo se sentía el día en que al fin le había pedido matrimonio a la mujer que amaba. La forma en que ella lo miró cuando le hizo la pregunta y su sonrisa que parecía que alumbraba todo a su alrededor. En ese momento, le había contado mucho valor preguntárselo y creía que nunca más tendría que pasar por un momento como ese en el que los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

_Pero había estado completamente equivocado._

Había venido una ocasión aun peor y esa fue cuando le comunicaron la noticia a Hiashi Hyüga, el padre de Hinata. Su suegro lo había mirado con una cara tan severa que no le costaba mucho imaginarse lo que estaba pensando: una y mil maneras para torturarlo. Y eso le había quedado claro en el mismo momento en el que Hinata los había dejado solos por unos minutos.

_–Dáñala y te mato. _

Podía ser un "comentario" normal de un padre hacía un yerno, pero el tono en el que lo dijo le dejo claro que estaba decidido a cumplir su amenaza.

Volvió a la puerta de la Iglesia y seguía sin verla aparecer. Miró a sus padres que estaban conversando cerca de él y cuando lo vieron mirándolos le sonrieron tratando de calmarlo.

Estaba a punto a ir hasta la calle para ver si llegaba cuando escuchó que alguien grito: "¡Llegó la novia!".

En ese momento se dio cuenta que cuando le pregunto a Hinata o cuando se lo comunicaron a su padre eran solo preparativos para ese momento en el que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio. En ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores había tenido tantos nervios como ahí, por mientras que la veía como se acercaba con una sonrisa. Podía sentir en sus propios labios que la sonrisa de "un tonto enamorado" como lo llamaba Sasuke, aparecía.

Sin dejar de mirarla empezó la boda y prácticamente no puso ninguna atención al sacerdote. Estaba más preocupado admirándola y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban casados.

Al fin estaba casado con la mujer que amaba: Hinata…

.

.

Reviews sin cuenta:

**–nico**: Gracias! Gracias! Al fin nuevo capitulo :) jajaja... espero que te guste (y no me hagas sufrir sin regalarme un comentario)

–**liseth tkm**: Verdad que si? Es idiota! Pobre Hinata... le robaron todas sus bragas jajaja... ¡Oh sí! **nico** te quitó el puesto jaja, pero el puesto Nº 2 no lo tiene nadie... así que es tuyo!

–**Katy3:** Me buscaras solo para seguirla? Jajajaja... ya la sigo! Nunca dejo algo a medio terminar, así que de que la termino... la termino. Wuaa... crearte twitter solo para seguirme? Un poco extremo, no crees?

–**julia 3:** karliss-sama? Me gusta! jajaja, obviamente seguiré con mis fic, puedo demorarme en actualizar, pero terminaré actualizando. Solo tienen que tenerme paciencia.

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14: N de Nervioso

Hola!

Siguiente letra!

Esta vez me demoré menos, espero que les guste!

.

.

**N de Nervioso**

–No lo entiendo dattebayo –Naruto le comentó a Sasuke por mientras que veía a Hinata alejarse.

–Eso es porque eres un idiota.

– ¡Oye! –Ofendido por el comentario de su amigo le reclamó–. No tienes que decir eso, yo solo querías saber que le pasa. ¿Acaso está enferma?

–Dobe.

– ¡Teme! ¿Me vas a decir o no?

Sasuke suspiro antes de mirar a su mejor amigo, después de tantos años seguía preguntándose cómo fue que ellos se hicieron amigos, siendo que por lo general no le tenía paciencia.

–Le gustas.

Naruto abrió la boca haciendo que se viera aún más idiota que de costumbre. ¡Eso no lo podía creer! ¿Qué él le gustaba a Hinata? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idiotez su amigo? La Hyüga lo único que hacía en su presencia era tartamudear, sonrojarse y desmayarse. ¡Él siempre había creído que ese era su comportamiento normal!

–Deja de poner esa cara dobe.

–Pe… pero… ¿Qué es…estás dici…diciendo? –Sasuke lo miro por ese absurdo tartamudeo y se adelantó a su salón de clases. Naruto los siguió aun sin procesar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

En cuanto entro al salón sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba sentada la chica a la que "supuestamente" le gustaba. El puesto a su lado estaba vació… y ese era el de él. Los profesores habían decidido que tenía que sentarse con ella para ver si era capaz de quedarse quieto en clases y además Hinata era una excelente alumna y podía ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara. Respirando para tranquilizarse se fue a sentar y trato de sonreírle.

– ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? –Le susurro Hinata al verlo tan raro… como si estuviera nervioso.

– ¿Algo? –Preguntó Naruto y sin darse cuenta empezó a elevar la voz–. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo dattebayo? Estoy bien. ¡Perfectamente! –Cuando se vino a dar cuenta todos lo estaban mirando, hasta el profesor que ya había entrado. Se quedó cayado mirando su cuaderno.

Hinata parpadeó confundida y miró a Kakashi-sensei que ya empezaba la clase.

Naruto no entendía que es lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera en presencia de Hinata? ¡No entendía! Pero desde que Sasuke le dijo como se sentía Hinata no podía controlarlo. ¡Mejor no le hubiese dicho nada dattebayo!

En cuanto sonó el timbre se levantó y a penas ordenó sus cosas antes de salir corriendo del salón.

– ¿Naruto-kun?

Al escuchar a Hinata hablarle se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

–No pasa nada Hinata-chan, solo… solo… ¡me tengo que ir! –Se dio la vuelta y se golpeo con la pared–. ¡Auch! –Escuchando unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros termino por salir. Se había levantado antes que todos en su prisa por salir, así que todo el curso lo había visto hacer el ridículo.

–Dobe. –Sasuke lo había seguido.

– ¿Qué? ¿También te vas a reír de mí? –le preguntó con un poco de mal humor–. Además esto es por tu culpa. Si no me hubieras dicho nada…

–Hmp. –Naruto entendió eso como un "tú eras el que quería saberlo".

Por poco más de una semana el comportamiento de Naruto siguió siendo el mismo y ya para todos era claro que al rubio le gustaba Hinata… era obvio para todos menos para ella. Sus amigos los veían a ambos tartamudear y sonrojarse en presencia del otro; ese comportamiento ya los estaba frustrando, al principio podría haber sido divertido pero ya no lo era.

– ¡Basta! ¡Ustedes dos me cansaron! –Ino grito en un momento en que todo el grupo estaba reunido en su casa y Naruto con Hinata habían empezado a actuar una vez más tímidos–. ¡No van a salir de aquí hasta que no arreglen las cosas! –Y sin más Ino sacó a todos de su habitación dejando a los dos solos.

El resto la miraba, habían sabido desde el principio que la rubia sería la primera en explotar y no se habían equivocado. Tampoco les sorprendió que en el mismo momento de cerrar la puerta, esta ya estuviera con la oreja puesta tratando de escuchar que es lo que pasaba adentro.

.

.

Reviews sin cuenta:

–**liseth tkm**: Naruto es un impaciente! Imaginarlo por mientras da vueltas y el resto tratando de calmarlo... da risa! jajaja... no me demoré tanto con la conti... verdad?

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15: O de Onigiris

Hola chicas (y chicos)... está vez no les digo nada... no tengo tiempo.

Espero que les guste.

.

.

**O de Onigiris**

Hinata tarareaba por mientras que arreglaba los bentos que iba a llevar al entrenamiento de equipo que tenía con Kiba y Shino. Se había demorado un poco pero ya los tenía listo; lo que más sobresalía en estos eran onigiris con las caras de cada uno. También había hecho unos cuantos con la cara de su novio, Naruto. A él siempre le encantaba comer lo que ella cocinaba, así que previniendo que le hiciera un berrinche se le había adelantado.

Miró la hora y se preocupó un poco por Naruto que había salido hacía la torre Hokage, porque la Godaime lo había llamado. Esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada malo.

Se desanimó un poco al darse cuenta que no podría despedirse de él. Aunque… necesitaba una ducha… no pasaba nada que se demorara un poco más en juntarse con su equipo, ¿verdad?

.

Para Naruto era algo nuevo llegar a casa y que alguien lo estuviera esperando o por lo menos eso esperaba. Con Hinata aun no se casaban ni tampoco vivían juntos… juntos. Ella tenía un par de cosas en su departamento y pasaba unas cuantas noches con él, pero él aún no se animaba a dar el siguiente paso: pedirle matrimonio.

Cada vez que lo intentaba le entraba un miedo irracional y terminaba cambiando de tema. Era un cobarde.

En cuanto entró no la vio, pero escucho el agua de la ducha correr, eso solo quería decir que no se había ido. Sonrió feliz al ver como era su vida. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho para él.

No queriendo molestar a su novia, fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Cuando baa-chan lo había llamado no alcanzo ni a desayunar. Lo primero que llego a sus ojos fueron unos onigiris con su rostro. ¡Hinata había cocinado para él! ¡Le encantaba tener novia dattebayo! ¡Y estaban exquisitos como siempre!

No se dio cuando ya se los había comido todos y quería más. Hinata era demasiado buena cocinando. Sus comidas eran aun más adictivas que el ramen y era una completa delicia cuando era Hinata la que hacía el ramen. Empezó a buscar más onigiris con su cara y pronto encontró los bentos que Hinata había prepara más temprano. Al abrirlos se llevo una sorpresa: esos si tenían onigiris, pero… ¡no eran su cara dattebayo! ¿Por qué Hinata había hecho onigiris con la cara del chucho y del chico bicho? ¿¡Por qué dattebayo!? Fulmino a las caras de esos dos… ¡Hinata solo podía hacer comida con su cara!

Sonrió con malicia cuando una idea se le ocurrió. ¡Esos dos nunca disfrutarían la comida de Hinata! ¡Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto!

.

En cuanto Hinata salió del baño cambiada y lista para irse, se encontró al rubio en la cocina sentado y esperándola con una sonrisa en su rostro… demasiado tranquilo. Le extrañó ese comportamiento pero estaba apurada.

Lo beso y tomo los bentos para luego irse con su equipo.

No fue hasta después de unas horas cuando pararon para descansar y comer lo que Hinata preparó (ambos chicos ilusionados con la comida, solo que a uno se le notaba más que al otro) que se dio cuenta porque Naruto había estado tan sonriente cuanto se había despedido de él.

Cada uno abrió su bento y el único normal era el de Hinata. Los otros dos era… ¿qué era? ¡Toda la comida estaba revuelta! No ordenada… ¡revuelta! Los onigiris habían cambiado de forma o mejor dicho ya no tenían forma. Era como si alguien en su furia había revuelto todo y después solo lo dejó ahí.

Se veía… asqueroso.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
